Hokage ke 5
by Okita Shinn
Summary: Tsunade Senju, seorang wanita yang masih single hingga umurnya 50an. Sejak menanggalkan jabatannya, ia selalu minum sake setiap malam. Ia juga mengingat beberapa orang yang ia sayangi meninggal satu-persatu. Tapi ia malah bertemu Naruto disaat dirinya mabuk. Warning: Inside, Smut(?)


**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, Canon/Semi-AU, Smut(?), lemon(?), And many more.**

**Pairing: Naruto x Tsunade.**

**..**

**.**

**Hokage ke 5**

**..**

**.**

**Enjoy it!**

Dia seorang perawan tua, walaupun begitu tubuhnya awet muda. Tsunade Senju, seorang mantan Hokage ke-5. Dia berumur lebih dari 50 tahun, tetapi tubuhnya masih sangat awet walaupun ia sudah nenek-nenek.

Dia adalah wanita yang sangat di hormati karena menjadi Ninja Medis paling terkenal, dia juga terkenal karena darah keturunannya dari Hashirama Senju, Hokage pertama Konoha.

Tetapi, ada satu hal yang membuatnya tak bahagia. Orang yang dicintainya pergi satu persatu. Dimulai dari adiknya, lalu kekasihnya, dan terakhir rekan yang selalu mengejar cintanya. Ia tak menyangka kalau dirinya akan menjadi seorang perawan tua, sungguh miris kehidupannya sekarang.

"Nek!"

Tsunade menghela napas lelah, ia mendengar seorang pemuda yang tengah memanggil dirinya dari kejauhan. Sungguh menyebalkan, pemuda itu mengganggu kenikmatannya saat meminum sake. "Ck, ada apa bocah?" Tanya Tsunade sinis.

"Hee, apa aku tak boleh menjengukmu di tempat seperti ini?"

"Kau menggangguku."

Pemuda itu bernama Naruto Uzumaki, seorang pemuda yang telah menyelamatkan Dunia Shinobi, pahlawan yang juga menyelamatkan bumi dari serangan Klan Otsutsuki. Dia adalah pemuda yang akan menjadi Hokage selanjutnya setelah Kakashi.

Si pirang itu menatap botol yang tergeletak di atas meja, mata birunya menatap ngeri beberapa botol sake yang diminum Tsunade. "Nek, kau kebanyakan minum."

"Lalu, apa masalahmu!?" Tsunade sudah sangat mabuk sekarang, dan saat ia mau berdiri, tubuhnya langsung linglung.

Dengan sigap, Naruto menangkap tubuh Tsunade. Pemuda itu juga tak sengaja meremas buah dada besar milik wanita pirang tersebut, dia tak sengaja meremasnya saat Tsunade akan terjatuh.

"Pergilah! Mesum!" Tsunade mendorong Naruto dengan kasar, ia kemudian mencoba berjalan kembali. "Sial."

"Biar ku antar nek!"

"Tid-woaah!"

Di saat Tsunade akan jatuh, Naruto dengan sigap kembali menangkapnya. Sekarang malah, Tsunade di gendong dengan gaya Bridal oleh Naruto, membuatnya tersipu malu. "Biar aku antar."

"Ck, terserahmu!"

**.**

Setelah sampai di rumah Tsunade, Naruto pun masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut, ia melihat beberapa perabotan serta hiasan yang ada di dalamnya. Pemuda itu kemudian meletakkan Tsunade di atas sofa. "Tunggu sebentar, akan kubawakan air hangat."

Tsunade mencoba bangun, kepalanya masih pusing akan alkohol yang ia konsumsi. Ia juga mencoba untuk berjalan ke dapurnya, tetapi saat akan sampai di meja dapur, ia malah tersandung serta menabrak Naruto yang sedang menghangatkan air.

"Nek!"

Naruto sadar jika Tsunade ada dibelakangnya, namun yang membuat ia sangat sadar sekarang adalah, celana panjangnya di tarik oleh wanita itu, membuat bagian bawahnya terlihat.

"Oh, maafkan aku...bocah..." Perkataan Tsunade berhenti, saat Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya. Wanita itu menyeringai melihat sebuah benda yang tengah ereksi keras. "Bocah, bukan, kau sepertinya sudah menjadi pria dewasa?"

"A-apa maksudmu!?"

Tsunade tak menjawab, dia hanya memberikan sebuah senyuman menggoda pada Naruto. Tangannya pun bergerak untuk menggenggam benda tersebut, lidahnya membasahi kedua bibir seksinya, sementara itu tangannya mulai menaik turunkan kejantanan milik Naruto. "Tak kusangka, bocah ingusan dulu sekarang berubah menjadi bocah dewasa," ujar Tsunade yang kemudian mempercepat kocokannya pada kejantanan Naruto.

Naruto meeingis kecil saat menerima serangan dari Tsunade. Ia ingin membalasnya, namun kedua kakinya agak bergetar saat Tsunade mengocok benda miliknya. "Ne-nek! Ugh!" Cairan putih kental menyembur dari kejantanan Naruto, membasahi tangan putih milik Tsunade.

Wanita tersebut melepaskan genggamannya, ia kemudian menjilati cairan-cairan yang menempel di permukaan kulitnya. Naruto bergidik ngeri melihat Tsunade yang sedang menjilati cairan miliknya. "Jadi perjaka, kau mau ku ajarkan sebuah pelajaran berharga? Ummm, sex?"

Naruto tak bisa menjawab, tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan saat mendengar suara seksi dari Tsunade.

Apakah pengalaman seks pertamanya dengan seorang nenek-nenek?

"Uaaahh, Neekk!" Naruto terkejut saat Tsunade sudah memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam mulutnya. Naruto merasakan lidah Tsunade yang bergerak mengitari kejantanannya, dirinya juga tak menyangka jika _blowjob _itu seperti ini rasanya. "Ugh!" Kejantanan milim Naruto kembali ereksi di dalam sana.

Tsunade menarik mulutnya dan menatap pemuda pirang itu. "Kembali ereksi?" Tsunade melepas pegangannya, ia kemudian melepas jubah hijau miliknya dilanjutkan dengan membuka baju yang mirip dengan Kimono itu. Dua buah payudara Tsunade keluar dari sarangnya. "Kita coba untuk gaya berikutnya," ujar Tsunade, kemudian wanita itu mengapit kejantanan Naruto.

"Aaahh..." Naruto mendesah saat kejantanannya itu di apit payudara Tsunade.

Tsunade pun menggerakkan payudaranya naik turun, membuat tubuh Naruto merinding saat merasakan betapa lembutnya dua benda itu. Dirinya juga tak menyangka kalau Tsunade akan berbuat seperti ini padanya.

"Bagaimana? Kau menikmatinya kan?" Naruto mengangguk kecil mengiyakan perkataan Tsunade barusan. Tsunade pun meneteskan air liurnya untuk menjadi pelicin antara payudaranya dengan kejantanan Naruto. "Begini lebih menyenangkan," wanita itu kembali mempercelat gerakannya.

"Ne-nek!?"

Tak butuh waktu lama, Naruto pun kembali menyemburkan cairan miliknya, kali ini wajah serta payudara Tsunade terkena imbasnya. Wanita itu tertawa, kemudian mencolek cairan tersebut. "Masih bisa mengeluarkan banyak setelah orgasm pertama?" Tsunade berdiri, ia menurunkan celana panjangnya serta celana dalam miliknya. "Pelajaran berikutnya."

Naruto meneguk ludahnya kasar.

**.**

Saat ini Tsunade berada di atas tubuh Naruto, tepatnya di atas kejantanan milik pemuda tersebut. Area kewanitaan miliknya masih belum dimasuki oleh benda besar itu. "Well, bagian bawahku sudah basah, namun aku tak ingin ke bagian utamanya." Kedua tangan Tsunade menggenggam kejantanan Naruto, pintu masuk ke liang senggamanya pun digeseknya naik turun. "Oohhh! Ini nikmat sekali!"

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan cairan yang keluar dari kewanitaan Tsunade. Kedua tangannya itu bergerak, dan menyentuh payudara Tsunade yang bergerak naik turun.

Tsunade menghentikan pergerakannya, ia menatap Naruto dengan menggoda. "Kau tertarik dengan ini?"

Naruto melirik ke arah lain, ia lalu mengangguk kecil sambul meremas lembut payudara Tsunade. Ia juga tak lupa untuk mencubit puting susu Tsunade.

"Ahhh, sial, bocah kau belajar darimana...ahhh..."

Naruto menggeleng pelan tak mau menajwab pertanyaan Tsunade barusan. Ia terus saja meremas dan mencubit payudara Tsunade. Kedua tangannya merasakan betapa lembutnya payudara dengan ukuran besar itu. Sialan nenek ini!

Tsunade lalu mengangkat pinggulnya naik, ia mengarahkan kejantanan Naruto untuk memasuki liang senggamanya. "Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada keperjakaanmu, Naruto."

Dengan sekali hentak, Tsunade menancapkan kejantanan Naruto ke dalam tubuhnya, Tsunade langsung menegang saat merasakan benda besar itu masuk ke tubuhnya.

"Nek, kau tak apa-apa?"

Tsunade memenjamkan matanya sebentar, kemudian membukanya. Ia pun menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun, lalu tubuh bagian atasnya bergerak maju menimpa Naruto, ia mencium bibir pemuda itu dengan kasar, memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Naruto yang masih terkejut.

Ciuman pertama Naruto di ambil nenek-nenek.

"Eemmhh! Mmhhnnn!"

"Puahh! Hebat, bibirmu sungguh enak untuk dicium bocah!" Tsunade terus menggerakkan pinggulnya, kali ini dengan intensitas yang cepat. "Ughh, ahhh...aku akan keluar..." Wanita itu langsung menancapkannya dalam-dalam, cairan rahimnya membasahi kejantanan Naruto. "Klimaksku yang pertama...haaahh."

Tapi Naruto belum mengeluarkan cairannya kembali. Kedua matanya menggelap, dia kemudian bangun dari rebahannya, lalu memeluk Tsunade dengan erat. Pinggul Naruto pun bergerak naik-turun, membuat Tsunade terkejut.

"Stop! To-ahh-long, berhenti!"

Naruto seolah tak mendengar perkataan Tsunade barusan, ia terus menggerakkan pinggulnya. Kejantanannya menggesek rahim basah Tsunade. Tak lupa, ia mencium bibir seksi Tsunade, salah satu tangannya pun bergerak meremas payudara Tsunade.

Naruto terus menggenjotnya dengan cepat, hingga ia mencapai klimasknya untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Cairannya memenuhi rahim Tsunade, membuat wanita itu tersenyum puas akannya.

**.**

**..**

Keesokan harinya, Tsunade bangun dari tidurnya. Ia baru sadar jika dirinya berada di kamar rumahnya, kepalanya juga sedikit pusing karena Sake yang diminumnya tadi malam. Dia tak ingat apapun saat itu.

"Ugh, pusing."

"Hoaamz, Nek, selamat pagi."

Tsunade langsung dikejutkan dengan suara yang amat familiar, ia langsung menoleh ke sampig dan melihat Naruto yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya dengan keadaan telanjang bulat.

"A-a-apa yang kau-"

"Tadi malam emang sungguh menyenangkan," ujar Naruto dengan sebuah senyuman puas miliknya. "Keperjakaanku di ambil olehmu."

Rona merah menghiasi kedua pipi Tsunade. Ia masih shock akan cerita Naruto barusan, sekaligus malu saat Naruto menceritakan hal itu. Wanita itu langsung teringat kejadian semalam. Dirinya dan Naruto melakukan hubungan seks di dapur, hingga mereka pindah ke kamarnya.

Sial, ini masa suburnya.

"Bocah...kau mau menikahiku jika ada bayi di dalam tubuhku?"

"Hah, menikahimu? Hmmm." Naruto terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Mungkin bisa, tetapi kenapa ada bayi diperutmu?"

"Akan kujelaskan nanti."

"Oke, aku mau menikah denganmu Nek!"

Dasar bocah polos!

**..**

**.**

**End!**


End file.
